confused: katniss and Finnick Lemon fanfic
by hungergamesfan6365
Summary: well Katniss is back from the hunger games some details are from the book and well I threw in a lot. this is for the Finniss (I guess that's what its called) lovers! anyway shes dating Gale but then finds herself in a love tringle! and shes confused at wheater she should chose Gale or Finnick.
1. Chapter 1

**Finnick and Katniss lemon Fanfiction**

Rated: lemon

Title: Confused

Authors note: well I am team Galeniss! And well I kind of just fell in love with the couple Finnick and Katniss. I also ship them, but not as hard as Galeniss. And yeah I had a dream about this story and I love lemons! So... yeah the chapters are kind of long but keep this in mind, I had been forming this story in my head for a pretty long time, so yeah. And this is my first fanfiction, hope you guys like it! I will be making other fanfics of Gale and Katniss for the Galeniss lovers. And I know this is off topic but like I'm in Mexico and I really want to go home because I miss my dad and cat and dog. And I love to read and my teachers say I'm really good at writing so when I do those things I kinda feel like I'm in my own world and I feel like I'm home so… yep. And this is gonna be a long story because like all I ever think about is the hunger games so I always have little stories that I make up in my head. And I had been thinking about this one and then I had a dream last night (July 1, 2013) so I was like I'll write it out so yeah hope ya' like! And leave reviews!

Do not own the hunger games (if I did Finnick would NOT have died!)

Chapter 1:

Katniss Pov

Things have been so hard for me ever since the games. Even harder with me and Gale never getting to see each other anymore. I need him now more than ever, but he's working in the mines. I feel abandoned by him (which is a very weird feeling since we are dating and have been since 5 months before the games). The only times I get to see him now is on Sundays, but, it doesn't feel the same anymore. Not like the Tuesday before the games, it's not like we hadn't done it with each other before, we had like 5 times before or so, but that time it was… it was just different:

_"You know the games are Thursday right?" I said_

_"Not exactly something you can forget about", Gale said looking up from the snare he was making to look me in the eyes._

_"I know it's just…" my voice trailed off. I don't think I can bring myself to say the next line._

_"Catnip, what's wrong?" Gale's voice sounded concerned. He stood up and pulled me to him. I took in his smell (which he smelled like the strawberries we picked earlier)._

_"Gale, I just… I can't…" tears where streaming down my face, "lose you" I whisper._

_"Catnip, you're not gonna lose me" he said looking down at me._

_"You don't know that Gale! You don't know if Effie's gonna pick you! You don't-"I shout at him but he cuts me off by taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I calm down in a little but he's still kissing me. After a moment he breaks away so we can get air, but I want more, not kissing, I just want more… him. So I push him to a tree and start kissing him more. _

_"Gale?" I whisper to him. "Yeah?" he answers. "Make me yours" I told him. And with that Gale lifts me up, so his hands are on my ass and so I can wrap my legs around him. He lays me down on soft moss and takes my legs off of him. He looks at me his eyes full of lust and desire. He starts to unbutton my shirt while I strip him from his jacket. I didn't wear a bra today because I like wearing my button up shirt bear, especially if all I was gonna do today was hunt with Gale I would have not worn a shirt if I could have. When he's done he pressed my breast together and buried his face in them. I moaned, I started to unbutton his shirt until his upper body was bear of covering. He kissed me on my lips then started to move down until he reached my lower part. He undid my pants and slid them down. I was now only in my underwear. He pressed his hand over my panties to tease me, I put my hand on his and pressed harder. He took the hint and removed them. He started by sliding his finger up and down my clit as I moaned louder, then, he started to get up and he removed this pants and boxers because he knows I would have flipped us over to take it off but I guess he didn't want to stop what he was doing. When he came back down he inserted a couple fingers inside of me. "Gale" I whispered. He stopped and instead of fingers he insert his tongue in me and I moaned even louder. He started to lick my completely soaked folds and then came back up. "I love you" he whispered in my ear as he started to enter me. It felt so good. He started to move in and out of me in a slow pace, "Faster" I told him and he went faster. "Harder, deeper" he did go harder and deeper but I wanted deeper. So I flipped up over and pushed myself all the way down. He grabbed my ass to make me go faster. He moaned as I made him go in deeper. He managed to get up and push me up against a tree and pounded on me hard._

_"Oh God, I…" and then I came, making me scream Gale's name. This made Gale come at the same time. Then I slid my back down the tree until I was sitting down with my legs wide open because it hurt to close them. Gale licked my chum covered vigana. Then he took me in this arms and said, "You'll never lose me" he said. "I better not" I told him and then I kissed him._

Remembering that made me cry. I miss him, I miss us. But I have to deal with it for now. I have to hunt for his family now and still have enough to trade at the Hob. I weep in my sorrow after the victor tour.

Finnick's Pov

Todays the day I get to meet the Girl on Fire. God! I can't believe this is it. The day I get to meet the love of my life. Although I haven't meet her yet she stole my heart from the start. When I saw her volunteer for her sister I knew she was going to win and I would help make that possible. I think I'll meet her in 30 minutes or so. I can't wait.

"Hi, I'm Finn-"

"Finnick Odair" she said as if she couldn't believe it was really me.

"How do you know me" _god Finnick that was a stupid question._

"Well… you're famous throughout Panem and… well, for me its pretty hard to forget someone like you" she said biting her lip. _Damn Finnick you are good! _I thought to myself.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked so I could make my move. She nodded and followed me to my house. When she walked in she just kind of looked at me as I went up the stairs. "You coming?" I asked. She then followed me till we reached my room. I closed the door and she was looking at a picture of me and Annie. _Fuck! _I thought to myself _forgot to put that away. _"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked a little bit of disappointment in her voice. "She was we broke up the day of the reaping" I said. "So, you were dating the mad girl of district 4. Did not see that coming" she said, "why did you breakup with her?"

"Because I feel in love with someone else" I said softly.

"And can I know who had the pleasure of stealing your heart?" she said, her eyes shining.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear "You…" and kissed her.

Katniss' Pov

What the fuck am I doing?! I have a boyfriend and I'm kissing Finnick! I mean its not like I didn't intend on this happing but still I would be a horrible girlfriend if Gale found out. _Katniss Everdeen! _Said the voice in the back of my head, _stop thinking about Gale, you need to let go! You know you always liked Finnick now's your chance take it! _"Well when you put it that way" I thought back. I started to unbutton Finnick's shirt and he untied my dress. When it fell to the floor he said "you're beautiful". This felt way more right then when Gale and I had sex. I got down and I took off his pants and boxers and took him in my mouth. He moaned as I started bobbing my head up and down his manhood. I felt he was about to come soon, so, to make him come faster I gazed my teeth gently on him and that made him come as fast as I wanted it to. His chum started to fill my mouth so I swallowed but that didn't stop a little from dripping down my body. He pulled me up and kissed me, this felt right. He pushed me on the bed and kissed me more. I think I heard him say '_I love you'_. I don't respond, like, how do I respond? I love Gale. Wait… do I really love Gale like the 15 year old Katniss Everdeen he was dating? That would never do this to him, the girl that would rather die than have sex with another guy. _How often have you seen him, Katniss? Barely! You guys haven't been acting like a couple like you used to. You've changed, Gales changed, Prims changed, and every fucking body has changed! _Said the voice in the back of my head (I'll call him little voice) _just enjoy this moment with Odair will ya'! _I come back to where I am when Finnick inserts a finger in me I moan a soft loud moan, this doesn't satisfy him I guess because he keeps inserting fingers until I whisper his name, "Finnick" he stops fingering me and spreads my legs far apart and starts liking my wet fold then he starts swirling his tongue around my clit. "Oh god, Finnick" I say and then he comes up and kisses me, letting me taste myself on his lips. "I've loved you, ever since I saw you", Finnick says. Damn that just remind me of Peeta but I shake him out quickly. Then, Finnick enters me. I moan, it feels so good. He goes in deeper until he starts moving in and out of me slowly. "Faster" I whisper and he goes faster, which makes him go in deeper. I moan louder. "Finnick… harder" I tell him and he changes position and goes harder. My walls start clenching and he moans. "Oh god, I'm about to-"I say but then I come rushing out and I scream Finnick's name. I want more! So I flip us over and start shoving myself down as hard as I can. He moans loud and grabs my ass to make me go faster."im going to-" and then he comes and this makes him scream my name.

Authors note: ill post the next chapter when I have at least 3 reviews. It may seem like a little but well im new to this and I at least want to know im writing for someone. And when you review, please no hate this took me all day to type and I don't have this written down anywhere its just coming to me the way it is. So… Review! J


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to who reviewed my story! Here's the next one. It's not as 'juicy' as the other one. But well there is drama! Annie also makes an appearance! Gale will probably be in the next chapter, or somewhere. I still don't know but as I said before the story is just coming to me and yesterday I wrote down ideas because today my brain is like still asleep or something so…. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Finnick's Pov

Katniss collapses next to me. We're both out of breath. I look at the time and see we have been here for about an hour and a half. I see Katniss get up from the bed and go to pick up her clothes. She looks up at me when she's done dressing and says, "We… should probably get back to the party". And throws me my clothes. When I'm done dressing, we both exit the back door (just in case anyone was in front and sneak back to the party. I thought I saw someone back there with a camera, I think it was, but I shake that thought out of my head as quickly as it came. I try to be as close to Katniss as I can be throughout the party. When she starts dancing with Cinna I just sit down and watch her waiting for a time when I should cut in and then I feel a hand on my shoulder, Annie.

"Hey Finn" she says in her regular soft sweet voice.

"Hey" I respond causally as if this wasn't an awkward situation.

"I just came by to tell you… well that I miss you and I want you back" she said this time nervous.

"Annie, you know that I don't love you anymore. You need to let me go" I say to her glancing over my shoulder to see Katniss dancing with Jake, another victor around the early 30esies. Annie see me and says, "You've known me for 6 damn years, Finnick! And you know her for like 4 hours, this isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry Annie I got to go" I say and walk over to where Katniss and Jake are dancing. "Can I cut in?" I ask and he hands her over. "What was that about?" Katniss asks me and looks over at Annie who is now giving her a death glare. "Nothing she just said she missed me" I tell her in a soft voice. She just nods and we keep dancing.

Annie's Pov

I watch as they dance. He keeps whispering in her ear and making her smile. Like yeah I know she pretty and all but Finnick's mine, she just can't take him away from me! He keeps smiling at her with the smile he used to give me when he saw me in the morning. What the fuck had I done to deserve this?! Have I not suffered enough?! That doesn't matter right now though, what matters is that soon Finnick will relies his being asshole and come back to me. And that when I see my chance, not to talk to him but to the slut he was just holding in his arms. She walks towards the hall where the bathrooms are I think and I follow her. As I reach her I grab her arm and pin her to the wall. "Listen slut! Stay away from him! He's mine. You have absolutely no damn right to steal him from me!" I yell in her face. "I'm…" she said and pushed me off of her,"…not stealing anything! It's not my damn faulty you can't hold on to a man!" and then I slapped her and pinned her back to the wall, "at least I'm not a slut asshole!" I tell her as she tries to break free. "Oh no you're not a slut, honey, you a desperate suck up bitch!" Then I slapped her harder and threw her to the other wall. I was about to slap her again when Finnick pulled me back. "What the Fuck is wrong with you he shouts at me. I just stand there watching as he helps Katniss up. "I was telling her to stay away from you. Finn, your mine. You can't be with her! You two are in two totally different worlds." I tell him almost in a pleading voice. "Well I don't think it your damn business about our worlds" Finnick screams at me and I just can't take it anymore so I run out with tears streaming down my face. God I fucking hate that Girl on Fire.

Katniss Pov

Me and Finnick just stand there, I didn't even notice he was stroking my arm until now. "I'm sorry about… you know, Annie" he tells me. "Finnick? Did you really break up with her for me?" I ask, I know it's a stupid question he did tell me a couple hours ago. "Yeah" he said, well he kinda purred when he said it, and got closer to me. This movement sent shivers down my spine. "Finnick, we can't do… whatever this is. What we did shouldn't have happened" I say in a voice that I'm fighting super hard to keep steady. "No… no you're just saying that because of what happened with Annie. Katniss, what we did was supposed to happen, fuck, it need to happen" he said to me in a soft voice._ Kattyniss, _Said my ever so present and annoying little voice, _you know he has a point. Everything happens for a reason, honey. _I wonder if there's a surgery that can shut him up! "Finnick, I have to tell you something" I told him in a soft voice that matched his. _Are you really gonna tell him about Gale?! _God he really needs to shut up. 'I have to. He needs to know he can't have illusions with me. So, STFU!' I'm I crazy? I think I am, like, seriously what the fuck! I'm talking to the voice in the back of my head! MY HEAD! "What?" he asked pulling away a little to look me in the eyes. "It's just that I…" I'm about to say it but then he jumps I'm, "Katniss, if you think that I really don't love you, you're wrong. I love you more than anything. If it's that you're not ready for a relationship I'll wait for you" he tells me. Oh fuck this is just so fucking damn great, his eyes look genuine. But I decide that now will probably be my only chance to tell him I'm already in a relationship," Finnick, there's absolutely no use waiting. I'm already in a relationship, I have been for almost two years. Also, I'm going back to District 12 and you're gonna stay here. And the only times that I'll be able to see you is as mentors in The Hunger Games" shit that just felt like an arrow just went through my stomach. He looks at me in disbelieve. "I'm so sorry" I say and slip from his grasp and walk out of the hallway.

Finnick's Pov

I stand there and watch her leave. So this is how it feels to be a heart broken. I hate this feeling. But what really gets to me is that one part she said '_"I'm already in a relationship, have been for almost two years"_' so that's probably the boy who pulled her sister off of her when she volunteered and looked like he was about to break down. He was probably trying to act strong for her. Well, I have to admit, she looked at him with eyes of pure love and sadness. But, all I really want to think about is a way to let her see that _we_ belong together. That we can find a way. But that's gonna have to wait just a bit. I go back to the party to find Katniss saying good-byes to everyone before she leaves. She catches site of me and gives me a really small smile and a short wave. I wave back, happy she at least said bye to me.

* * *

Authors note: ok well this one didn't take as long as I expected. But well it's done! My brain is like not thinking at all about ideas so yeah that sucks. But well hope you like this chapter. The next one will be up once I get ideas. I really didn't want Finnick to get heartbroken but well if he didn't where would this story be going? And I'm still in Mexico so that's still not good. But I'm getting internet in my apartment so I won't have to keep going up to my cousins apartment for Wi-Fi. But any way… REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: my authors block broke last night! And I got so many ideas! Anyway, Gale's Pov is in here. It's kinda of a twist. And I forgot to answer a review, yes Peeta did die in the hunger games. I hate making people die but oh well it's a Finnick and Katniss Fanfic not a Peeta and Katniss one. This is probably the longest chapter and that's wired since I just got the ideas last night as you know, authors block. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! (And this is off topic but am I the only person who imagined Sam Clafin as Finnick? It's super weird for me since I didn't know who Sam Clafin was until Catching fire but oh well! I also imaged other actors as there character but I'm gonna shut up now and let you read!)

Chapter 3:

Katniss Pov

I'm finally back from the victors' tour. The capital was super annoying. Everyone wanted to talk to me and show me there accessories that had my Mockingjay Pin on them. They were all really pretty I'm gonna admit that but Plutarch Heavenbee's watch was the most beautiful thing anyone has shown me. When he rubbed his thumb on its surface a Mockingjay would appear and then disappear. But anyway, all of the people holding me up where just distractions from the food. Finally when it was over I just dragged myself to my bed and dropped face down in it waiting for today came when I can be home for the Harvest Festival. It's a little past dawn and their still making preparations so they won't need me till about the afternoon so I'm spending my free time with Gale. Gale. Since I got back I couldn't exactly look at him. But if I make it obvious that I did something he'll get suspicious so I told him to meet me in the woods today. When I finally get to our spot he's already there. I know that he knows I'm here but he doesn't say anything. So I just go over and sit next to him.

"Hey Catnip" he greets me when I sit down and turns his head and kisses me.

"Hey" I respond really soft I doubt he heard me, but we're hunters, of course he heard me.

"What's wrong?" he asked "nothing I just missed you" I say to him and kiss him harder. I push him off the rock and straddle him. "I love you" I say between kisses. "I love you, too" she says to me. We just stay there for what seems like eternity, it almost feels like everything was back to the way it was in the past, where I would get lost in his kisses. But, of course, that's way too much to ask.

Gale Pov

How long have we been here like this? Few hours I think? We really should get going since today there are more Peacekeeper's and I don't wanna get caught. So I flip us over of course still kissing her and whisper, "Catnip… we really…. Should get…going" and then I hear her say "just 5 more minutes" so we stay like that for like half an hour more but then I decide to break the kiss. She pouts and that just made me tease here lips a little. Then I get up and help her up. I really don't wanna go to the _Capital-held _feast, but it's for Katniss. I would go to a-million feast if it was for her. And the only good thing is that there's gonna be more than enough food for everyone in the district to go home with full bellies for once. We walk back to the gate hand in hand. I even walk her home and she tells me about the victors' tour, but, for some reason she skipped District 4. Well I'll ask her about that later I guess. Maybe something happened there that she hasn't told me of, _yet._ We're at her door step I kiss her good-bye and told her I'd see her at the feast. She nods and walks in and before closing the door waves to me. And I wave back and walk home. She seems different since she got back. But at least she still mine.

Finnick Pov

I can't believe my luck this week! First, I get to meet the Katniss Everdeen; then, we have sex; finally; President Snow told all Victors that we are _invited _to go to District 12 for the harvest festival. (By _invited_ he meant we must go). This is the best kinda luck I can have. I can probably make her boyfriend…. What was his name... oh right, Gale (haha that rimes with Fail!) break up with her if I get the chance to tell him what we did. When I get to the feast I find Johanna and we talk for a while till Katniss comes in as beautiful as ever. She is greeted by him. God I now officially hate him. Why did he have to make her fall for him? Well that relationship won't last that long after I tell him. I watch as he keeps whispering in her ear and making her smile or giggle (what is that his job or something?), I did that to her and I could only make her smile and those where flirts! How long have they known each other for him to be able to do that? They dance together, they sit together, and they talk to people together. I even hear Johanna 'aww' and she goes over to see her friend (they became friends really quickly actually from what Johanna told me). When she kinda shoves her shoulder in a playful way Katniss turns around and is really, really, surprised at her being here. Then I guess Johanna tells here that the Victors where 'invited' to come. Then she starts to look kinda nervous. Then she turns her heard slightly to the right and makes eye contact with me. I give her a mocking smile and a little wave. That's when her eyes look they're about to kill me.

Katniss Pov

Oh my fucking God! I scream in my head when I see him. I want to kill him right now. Now I know why he keeps looking at Gale then back to me. That son of a bitch is gonna tell him! I have to make him see reason. I excuse myself saying I have to go to the bathroom. I make a signal for him to follow me, which he does, and we go into a hallway. When we're both far from the feast I turn around and give him a death glare. "Don't" is all I can manage between clenched teeth. "Don't what? Tell _Gale _about _our_ little game?" he said with a devilish grin. "Finnick, please, don't tell him. I'll do anything you want just don't tell him" I plead. "Ok. I won't tell him" he responds after thinking about it. Wow it was that easy? No there's a catch I can feel it coming. "If…" there it is, "you break up with him" _wow he's good at this! _'Little voice shut the fuck up!' But then it hits me: break up with Gale? Umm who the fuck does he think he is?! He just can't black mail me! "No! You can't do that Finnick! It isn't fair! I love him!" ok I'm not so sure about that last part but I can think about that later. "If you loved him you wouldn't have done what you did with me. And, you wanna know what else isn't fair? You playing with me, now, sweetie, _that's _not fair!" well he has a point there. "Please, Finnick, I'll do anything else" I'm begging hard now it sounds like I'm about to cry. "Nope. I want you to do that or he'll know what kinda girl he's been dating" and turns on his heels and starts to walk out, but I stop him, "wait!" he just stands there not looking at me, "why are you doing this?" I ask him. "Because I love you too much to see you with another guy" he says and walks away, still not looking at me. Well, that went awful. _*sigh* teenage love drama, _here we go, 'it's not drama! I love Gale!' _lies, lies, lies. You know it's true. Your love for him is fading. You know that love is going towards Finnick, you don't want to admit it. _Since when did my little voice know more about me than me? But he got a point, I'm falling in love with _the_ Finnick Odair.

Gale Pov

Where is she? She been gone for like almost half an hour. Johanna's starting to scare me. Telling me if I remembered how she made someone trigger a spear to fly toward them and kill them? Well, that is pretty cool but I don't want to think about how people die in the games. I tell her I'm going to look for Katniss and leave her behind. And it was perfect timing, she was going to tell me how she saw someone eat there berries that made you puck your guts out, literally! When I get to the hall where the bathrooms are I see Katniss sitting on the ground with her face in here hands. I go to her and sink down to her level so I'm balancing on the tips of my feet. "Katniss? What's wrong?" I ask stroking her arm. She looks up her eyes shining as if she's about to cry. "Nothing" is all she says to me and leans up to kiss me softly. "Just… please don't go near Finnick, please" she begs me. What the fuck happened, "I'll tell you why later, I promise" I nod. It's not like I have a choice now. We get up and she puts my arm around her shoulders. We continue as we we're doing. Talking to friends, hanging out with family, etc. but she's kissing me more, she playing with my hands, and climbing on my lap. Well, she's very touchy all of a sudden… why can't she be like this every day? At around mid-night Katniss tells me that Haymitch needs to talk to her and she'll be back in a few. I nod and she kisses me. When she leaves I relies I'm dirsty as hell. I get up and I walk toward the table to get a drink someone calls my name, "hey, Gale" I turn around to see who that person is… it's Finnick.

Authors note: I hate to leave you like this but well have to have a good beginning! And that was a pretty long chapter after all. And if you were wondering 'where's Annie?' well shes not at the feast cause well they didn't want a mad girl to get lost. And the next chapter there will be a lot of drama I promise you that! And Please review! The next chapter should be up tomorrow. (yes I am posting them day after day. Only because if I stop…I won't continue but I would never do that to you amazing people!) and once again… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: well, this chapters juicy! And when I type a part I might cry, because I am emotional about this kinda stuff. So enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Finnick Pov

I walk up to Gale after I call his name. He looks at me like I stole something and he wants to get payback (which is kinda true). "What do you want, Odair?" he asks coldly. "I just came to ask you, well, if you know what type of girl your dating?" I tell him. He looks at me with a confused look.

"Of course I do" he replies, still looking confused.

"Really? Did she tell you what happened in district 4? Or was she to chicken to tell you?"

"What happened in 4?"

"OH! Oh she didn't tell you that _we _had sex"

"You're lying! She would never do that!" he yells in my face.

"Really? Well, ask her if it's true. See if she'll deny it" I tell him in a calm voice and turn to leave. But before I go he turns me around and punches me straight in the eye and tells me, "If it's true I will hunt you down and kill you and if it's not true I'll still hunt you down and kill you". Then he leaves and I fall to the floor. My eye is throbbing like crazy. I may seem like a horrible person but I just can't stand to see her happy with another guy that isn't me. I get up and go to the bathroom to check my eye.

Gale Pov

'What if it is true? How could she do that to me?' I go looking for her. When I finally find her she talking to Prim. "Katniss, can we talk?" I ask her. "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Prim" prim nodes and goes to hang out with Rory. I lead Katniss outside and to the back of the building. When we stop I turn around to look at her. "What happed in district 4?" I ask her and her eyes widen. "Well, I…" she trails off. "Did you have sex with Finnick?" she drops her glaze. "Gale…" is all she manages to say. "Katniss, is it true?" she looks up at me with tears streaming down her face. _'Odair you're going to die!' _I think to myself.

Katniss Pov

'God this is horrible! I should've been the one to tell him!' I think to myself. "Gale, I'm so sorry" I say still crying. "How could you do that to me? And with him!" he shouts. "You're never there anymore, Gale!" I start to raise my voice but not load enough to be called a shout, "I need you with me. How was I not supposed to?" I start to calm my voice but I'm still crying. He looks at me like I just said the worst thing in the world. _You kinda did,_ said my little voice. He starts punching the wall till his knuckles start to bleed. When he stops he looks at me and asks, "Who are you?" I just stare at him. "I'm not that 15 year old girl that you started dating 2 years ago. I've changed, everything has changed, Gale. You can't expect it to be the same" I say calmly. And what's next actually surprises me although I really should have seen it coming, "I don't think this, or whatever this is, is gonna work out" he says and walks away. "Gale" is all I say and he still walks away. I slide my back down the wall 'well I just lost my boyfriend and my best friend at the same time' I think. _Well, if you really do love him why don't you go after h-_, says little voice but I cut him off with my own thought, 'Because I'm gonna be too busy killing Finnick' and I get up and go looking for him.

Finnick Pov

I'm out on the porch. My eye looks actually really good after that punch from Hawthorne. I can open it and close it although it is a little purple around it, it still looks good. I hear footsteps and my name, "Finnick" I turn around and see its Katniss. I stand up and see her eyes look red and she has tear stains on her cheeks. 'Yep that worked fine' I think to myself when she finally reaches me she starts hitting my chest. "I hate you, I hate you" she keeps repeating. "No" I say and grab her fists with both of my hands. "No, no, no" I say in a soft hurt voice. She keeps crying but then her legs can't stand anymore so she falls to the ground and I lift her up. I start walking to the victors' valley. I ask her which one is hers. She just says "the third" and I walk in, it's apparently unlocked. I walk her to what seems to be her room. And set her down on the bed. She still seems sad but not angry. I sit down next to her and stroke her hair. I kiss her forehead and press my cheek against it. "I'm sorry" I say. Then I look at her and I slowly press my lips to hers.

Katniss Pov

'Again why the fuck am I letting him kiss me?' I think. _Come on, there's nothing to hold you back now. You know you love Finnick, _says little voice. 'Fine I do love him but it's a love that can't be. He lives in District 4, I live here in 12.' I respond. _Well, then, just enjoy the moment. _And I do exactly that.

I start to unbutton his shirt, while he starts to lift up my dress. 'This feels right'. I slide the material off his shoulders and drag my nails down his back. He's rubbing my inner thigh making my legs open. He sits me up and unties my dress. When it's finally off, I slide his pants and boxers off. I take him in my mouth and swirl my tongue around his tip. He moans as I start to bob my head up and down. I know he's about to come so gently glaze my teeth on him and he comes full force. I swallow it fast he lifts me up and kisses me. Then he throws me on the bed. He slides of my underwear and starts licking my wet folds. I moan loudly as he inserts a finger in me. He comes up and sticks the finger he just had I me in my mouth and I suck on it eagerly. When he takes his finger out of my mouth I flip us over. I guide him into my entrance and I slam all the way down. His hands are moving all over my body. I started to go faster and then he flipped us over. He lifted one of my legs to change the angle and go deeper. We we're silent except for our moans. And when I can he speed up so I could experience my organism. 'God that felt good'. Then he stopped and started liking my covered vigania. He came back up to meet my eyes and whispered in my ear, "I love you" and stated kissing my neck. I gave him the response that he had probably been waiting to hear from me since a long time, "I love you too, Finnick" he lifted his head to look at me and with a smile on his gorgeous face he kissed me.

Authors note: So… did you like it? I would say it really isn't really one of my best works but it went with the story quite nicely. And I hate leaving Gale heartbroken. But he won't be heartbroken in my next Fanfiction! Well this is of topic but I had a dream of me getting like 100 reviews or something like that, and that was really weird. One more thing, you might be thinking 'I don't get the title, how is Katniss confused she just told Finnick she loved him!' well I'm just gonna say you'll understand in further chapters! And the Quarter Quell is coming up in the next chapter I hope or somewhere near there. Anyway… REVIEW! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well as I promised next chapter! It probably won't be that long of a chapter but it's still a chapter. And last night I had a dream about the hunger games. The only thing that I can 100% sure of is that I was Katniss and I was sing to Rue. And I woke up with tears. So yeah. Hope you like this chapter. And please, please, please review!

Katniss Pov

It's been about 2 weeks and I miss Finnick like crazy! The good thing is I'll get to see him at the Quarter Quell as mentors. I still keep wondering what that special something is for the 75th anniversary of the hunger games will be. But anyway, I still really miss Finnick, and, right now I'm trying to see if Gale can forgive me and if we can still be friends. I really haven't been feeling that well since that day when we fought. In both emotionally and physically. I really miss having my best friend and it really hurts me that I think he thinks I'm the worst person in the world; so that explains the emotional pain. And the physical pain, well, I just can't move that much anymore and if I move too much my body stats to hurt like shit. Also, I have these crazy hormones and I have the strangest cravings (tuna with ice cream that's totally normal). I guess that's what happens when you 17 you get weird.

"Hey, Katniss" I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see Gale.

"Hey" I say as he comes to a stop.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for how I reacted before. I really should've been there for you. And, I miss you, friend and girlfriend wise" see says to me in a sincere voice. I feel a smile on my face and hug him. "I forgive you and I've missed you too, but I'm dating Finnick" I tell him and he pulls away.

Gale Pov

"Katniss, you know that relationship is never going to work out. He lives in 4 and you live in 12. Also he… has a different life then you do" I tell her not wanting to say what I would have said. "Look, I know it's not the best relationship in the world, but I do love him and I'm sure we can make it work" she says. 'Damn she's not kidding she actually loves him' I think to myself. "Well, I guess if you're happy… I guess I'm happy for you" I say and I really do mean it although I want to rip his head off. She smiles 'God she's so adorable when she smiles' I think. "Can we still be friends?" I ask, I'm not so sure of her answer. She smiles a little more, "Gale, you know you'll always be my best friend, noting in the world could change that" and I smile at her, only she can get a real smile out of me, and hug her. "Hey, I got to go. I'll see you soon, ok?" she says looking up at me, "ok" I say and release her. "Bye" she says as she starts walking. "Bye" I say back. 'I will fight for you Katniss Everdeen and I will get you back, even if it is the last thing I do' I think to myself all the way home.

Katniss Pov

Yesterday I talked to Gale so my emotional pain is over, although I still badly miss Finnick. This morning I woke up and I barely made it to the bathroom before I puked my ass off. What the hell is happening? There isn't any sicknesses that's going around. So when my mother woke up I asked her if I was sick and I told her what we're my sentumes. She told me to lay down on the table while she checked my stomach. Then she said that I should go with Prim to watch the announcement of the Quarter Quell. So I get up and go to sit with Prim. President Snow is saying what happened for the 25th hunger games and the 50th (the year Haymitch won) and is about to say what is going to happen for the 75th hunger games when my mother comes in and tells me the most awfulest news in the world, "Sweaty… you're pregnant" my jaw drops open and the only thing I manage to say is, "What?!" and then I get an even bigger surprise, president Snow says, "To show the districts that not even the strongest among then can overcome the Capital's power, the Tributes for the 75th Hunger Games will be chosen from the districts exiting pool of victors". This takes me about a minute to register. 'Existing pool of victors' district 12 only has 2 victors, me and Haymitch. I'm going back into the arena.

A/N: twist, twist, twist! As I had said it is not a long chapter probably the shortest chapter in this story. 'Haymitch and Katniss going into the arena together! Who will mentor them! You're so mean' you might be thinking. Well some things are the same in this story as in the books (but not too much). So…. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this is a day late because my Grandparents came over and I didn't have time to write down ideas although I have 3 ideas on stick notes but that's just what I now are gonna be in here so yeah. And Chapter 5 I posted at night when I had time. So yeah hope you like! And, this may seem like the book a little, but, that's because I was reading my favorite parts in the books and

Chapter 6

Finnick Pov

I sit there in my living room, shocked. _'Existing pool of victors' _well District 4 has 5 boy and 3 girl victors (that are still alive). That's when it hits me. Katniss, is the only female victor in District 12. I at least wouldn't have had my chances so big. Now that I know that she going in, I have to go. To protect her and make sure she's still alive. I would rather die there protecting her, then live and now that I could be in there with her. We could both come out, if the plan works. She is the Mockingjay. After all, she did pull out those berries to kill both herself and Peeta. But, apparently, his leg wound was too infected and it spread so he died in the hospital. I know that's not true. On one of my appointments one woman said that President Snow had him killed. But, that act did cause Katniss to become the sign of the rebellion. So, even if I wasn't madly in love with her, I would still have to risk my life for hers. I go up to my room to get a few things in my mind sorted out. I know Katniss will call me soon, so until that time comes, I'll be in my room.

Katniss Pov

I didn't even notice I was running till I found myself in an abandoned house. I breathing heavy from both running and sobbing. 'Is this possible?' I ask myself it's just too good of a timing for Snow to get his revenge! Also, I can't go in with a baby! I can't do this without knowing dying will be the loss of life for my child. My child. The child I feared to ever have due to the damn hunger games. I know I'm gonna have to try for her/him, and for Prim, my mother, Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy, Hazzle, and especially Finnick… Finnick! He's probably going to volunteer to go in, for me! I don't want him to. I don't want to know that he's going to die to save me. I need help. So I get up and relies my hands are covered with blood. I look down and see that there are pieces of glass. Well my mother can take care of this. And I go out to look for Haymitch.

Haymitch Pov

Wow this was not planned for. How is the rebellion supposed to happen if I'm in the arena?! Plutarch better have something good planned up his sleeve. Also, we need a mentor don't we? So I really don't think I can go in. I go to the cabinet to get another bottle when Katniss comes in. "What, Sweetheart?" I ask really annoyed at everything right now. I go back to wear I was sitting and she pulls up a chair. "Haymitch, I… I'm… I can't go back in" she says. I know that's not what she was going to say but I'll get it out of her. "Why not, Sweetheart? Don't wanna die? Well, so did a lot of other people" I'm pretty sure she wouldn't care if she died but that will certainly make her tell me. "No, Haymitch it's not that! It's… I'm pregnant" this actually makes me choke. "What?" I ask when I finally calm myself. "I'm pregnant" she repeats. "Who's the father?" I actually wanna know. "Finnick" she says in a soft voice. Did I hear that right? _FINNICK?! _Oh wow, I expected it to be Gale's. But what do I know. Oh wait, everything! But instead of showing what I really feel, I just nod and tell her, "Well, sweetheart, you really love running straight into trouble. Have you told fish boy yet?" I ask, she probably hasn't but just to make sure. She just shakes her head no. "Well… you should go home and call him then" is all I can say. She nods once and gets up. "And one more thing" she calls out to me as she's about to leave, "who's gonna mentor… _us_" she asks. 'That's a damn good question!' I think of saying out load, but instead say, "I'll figure something out" she nods again and leaves. I better figure something out, for her and her child.

Katniss Pov

Well… I guess I feel a little better. I walk straight home, I really don't want to, I would rather go to the woods, but I have to call Finnick. To see how he's taking it and to tell him about the baby. When I walk in my mother and Prim are at the table. I tell them I have to make a phone call and that I'd be up in a few. They just nod as I go down stairs to the office. When I reach the phone it takes me a minute to actually pick it up and dial Finnick's number. When I do the phone only rings once when he answers. When he says 'hello' I start crying. 'I'm brave' I think to myself. "Katniss, Katniss calm down. We'll get through this" he says to me in a soothing voice. "Finnick, I can't do this. I really, really can't do this" I say when I can finally talk again. "I know. But there's really nothing that we can do right now. God I wish I was there with you" he sounds really worried. _Well of course he is! _Says the jack-ass of my little voice. "Me too. But usually I would just kinda be worried of me going back. This is different, I have an even bigger reason then myself to not go in" well I guess I worked it in. "what?" he asks now kinda confused. I say it really slowly, "Finnick, I'm pregnant". "What?" now he sounds more confused than ever. "I'm pregnant. You're the father if you have any doubts" then she hears the phone drop on the floor and Finnick crying.

A/N: so did you likey did you not? Well, as I said like in the authors note in the second or third chapter Peeta died. I hate death as much as the next guy but well I have been thinking maybe I should have put Peeta in here but where would he go in? Also, did you like the Haymitch Pov? I would actually have to say I kinda think this is one of my best chapters. And one more thing…. Review pretty, pretty, please! The next chapter should be up tomorrow I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry I've been busy but here's chapter 7! I would say it might be the longest chapter and nothing 'interesting' really happens. Everything here is devoted to Katniss (I feel kinda bad for making her look like a slut in the first 2 chapters). But here it is! Btw I really really am sorry I didn't write this yesterday!

Chapter 7: 

Finnick Pov

'Pregnant?!' I think to myself still standing there. Then the full impact hits me, I might possibly lose my child in the games. I look down at the floor when I hear someone saying my name and relies Katniss is still on the phone. I sit on the ground and pick up the phone, "yeah, hey, I'm still here…. Are you sure?" I ask in a kind nervous voice. "Yeah I'm a 100 percent sure. Finnick… what am I going to do? I don't wanna go in and know every second I'm in there that if I die my child-"I cut her off before she can finish, "Katniss, you're not going to die. I promise you that as long as I'm still alive nothing will hurt you or our child, okay?" I hear "Finnick… I don't want you to go in the games with me!" she says, I can sense she's crying harder. "Katniss, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt, especially in your condition, and I could have done something. I'm going in with you to protect you" I hear a sniffle on the other side and then after a long pause she answers, "well, I couldn't live with myself if you died for me" she says in a matter-of-fact voice. 'Oh Katniss, if only you knew that we're both coming out' I think to myself. I really want to tell her that it's going to be okay, that we can both make it out alive. But this conversation is probably being recorded. All I manage to say is, "we'll figure something out" I can feel like I'm about to start crying but I hold it in, for her. "Okay. Finnick I gotta go, I love you" I can hear in her voice that she really tired. "I love you, too" I say and I hear the phone hang-up. I lean against the coach. How the fuck does this happen to me? Well, I did never use protection when we had sex. But that doesn't matter right know. All that I know is that nothing will happen to them. I know that we'll both make it out, but still, it's dangerous in there. So now, I'm putting her life and my child's life above mine.

Katniss Pov

Well…. That went….okay? I don't know I just wanna go in the kitchen tell Prim and my mother that I'm going to bed and sleep till my eyes are frustrated with being closed. But I guess that's too much to ask for. The Hawthorne's are in the kitchen. When Gale sees me he almost runs to me and pulls me into his arms. He's really warm and that makes me sleepier. "What's going on" she asks almost asleep. "We heard about the Quarter Quell, and if there's anything that you need ask me or my family. We'll away be there for you, Catnip" Gale explains, as he now feels really soft (but who am I to say, I could be laying down on needles and it would probably be comfortable). "That would be great especially for when Katniss has her baby!" Prim blurts out. I open my eyes wide when I hear her say it out loud. I see Gale's eyes go wide (like really wide) and he turns his head and looks at me. This isn't good.

Gale Pov

I look at Katniss then I look back at the table. My mother's, Rory, and Vick's eyes are wide. And well… Posy I don't think could look happier. I look back at Katniss and ask, "What baby?" Prim answers, "Gale! Katniss, is, pregnant!" I turn back to Katniss and she's crying. "Is Finnick the father?" I ask. That makes her cry more and she runs to her room. Posy is still really happy and she says out loud, "Ya! Katniss having a baby!" I look at her she might think that means someone to play with when he/she gets older, but that might not even happen. What the fuck! Since when did I have such bad luck?!

Haymitch Pov

(On the phone) "Well I told President Snow. He said that he already has someone else going in with Katniss. Says he's another victor. I don't know its kind confusing me that was all he said", Plutarch tells me.

"Well, from our District there's only been 3 victors, well 4, but Keven died like 28 years ago? And Peeta died almost right after the games. I don't exactly see who he's talking about" I say to him and take a swing at my bottle. '_Says he's another victor_' I know all the victors, this is confusing.

"Well… 13 does know when to come right?" I ask changing the subject. "Yes. Right after we blow up the arena. They even have the hovercrafts ready" he responds still kind confused. Well, you really can't blame him. "good…well I gotta go tell sweetheart the news" we end the phone call and I hide the phone back in the box and walk back to my house and hide it under the 'tree root' that opens and closes. I walk back inside to get another bottle. I walk out of the house and go to Sweethearts house. But I stop when I get to the bottom step. I don't feel like it's a good time, not yet at least. I walk back up the stairs and I open the door. Walk over to the table and start thinking about what Plutarch said. '_He's another victor_' well that makes no sense. Why would Snow put a victor from a different District in the games to fight for 12? Unless he's not talking about a victor that's from a different district. Could it be that _he's _still alive?

Katniss Pov

I'm in the shower sitting with my arms wrapped around my knees. The waters warm, which makes me kinda even more tired but the water itself is keeping me awake. 'How could this happen to me?' I think to myself, 'what did I do to deserve so much fucking bad luck? Was it me trying to save Peeta in the Games and failing at the end? No, what's bad is that President Snow is an asshole that have a heart!' _'And also because you and Finnick weren't carful enough' _I can't believe I'm saying this but the assho- I mean my little voice has a point. If me and Finnick we're careful, we could've prevented me getting pregnant. Just then Gale walks in. he turns off the water and looks down at me, his expression is impossible to read. He leaves the room but comes back with two towels. He undoes my braid and starts to dry my hair. He's silent the whole time.

Gale Pov

I'm still deciding whether I should be mad at her, sad for her, glad for her, or hurt at her going into the arena and with a child. I'm still drying her hair when she starts to silently cry. Just because I don't know how I feel towards her at the moment doesn't mean that I don't care about her, I don't want her to just sit here and feel sorry for herself. She needs to know that it's gonna be okay, but I just don't know how to talk to her right now. I make her unwrap her arms from her knees so I can take her shirt and pants off so she can change. It feels weird as I take the material off. I mean it's nothing I haven't seen before but it just feels weird. When I'm finally done I put them in the sink and I hand her the other towel so she can dry of the rest of her body and fully undress. I look at her and she starts to dry off. I leave the room and I go and grab the clothes she's gonna need. I wait outside till I'm certain she's done and I go in she's now sitting down with the towel around her. I hand her here clothes and I leave the room again. When I come in she's only in her undergarments. I help her up and I help her dress. When we're done dressing her, she looks so tired **_(A/N: like I am right now) , _**she looks like she's bout to collapses. I pick her up and put her under the covers of her bed. I tuck her in and she can barely keep her eyes open. I wait till I'm certain that she's asleep to leave. I kiss her forehead and open the door as quietly as I can and then close it. I know that she knows that I wanna talk about this, but not now she's had a long day and so have I.

A/N: I really love you guys if I stayed up till almost 2:30 AM (in Mexico) to type this whole thing up and post it! So you better leave reviews! And the next one will be up in I hope around a day or two? I've been super busy because I get home late and stuff due to my mom. And thank you to (my-awesome-fan girl-friend) Angeles for reminding me about the story. I was about to forget to type it for another day! So you know I love you if well I stay up this late and my back hurts from bending close to my laptop for such a long time. So review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: well here's chapter 8! Thank you for the reviews. This is the only time I fond when my mind was working and I have internet so enjoy! BTW do not own the hunger games

* * *

Chapter 8:

Katniss Pov

When I wake up I slowly open my eyes and sit up. When my eyes finally see clearly, I see Haymitch sitting at the end of the bed. He turns his head to look at me and I relies he has a bottle in his hand, "Finally a wake, Sweetheart?" I just sit there silently. I know Haymitch didn't come here to see how I was doing so I ask in an annoyed voice, "What do you want" he looks kinda taken aback by this response but pulls himself together. he takes another swing at the bottle and finally says the reason he came, "I know what's gonna happen in the Quarter Quell" he really has my attention now, "okay... what?" he starts telling me that he's gonna mentor and that President Snow already has the, I guess, other victor to go into the arena with me. Okay well that's confusing. He gets up and heads to the door and opens it, but right when he's about to step outside he says, "I know, Sweetheart, it's confusing me too" and leaves. When he leaves I feel a sudden urge to puke. I barely make it to the bathroom in time.

When I'm done I look in the mirror and start to splash water in my face and into my mouth. I dry off and I look back at my reflection. 'Wow. I look about 4 years too old for my age' I think to myself. I walk back to my bed because my head is now killing me. I lay there with my eyes closed for what seems like days. I hear my rooms door open and close. I open my eyes a bit and see Prim and my mother with food and I guess the drink is tea. They come over and they help me into a sitting position and make me eat all my food. When I'm done eating I relies the reason my head hurt was because I didn't eat dinner yesterday and I sleep though breakfast. I feel even better when I think the tea. And for I guess is about an hour or so they baby me, getting me to change my clothes and Prim brushing my hair.

When they're done taking care of me, they tell me to go downstairs someone is there to see me. I told them I'd go down in a few minutes. I sit back on my bed and think about what I need to do today. I need to talk to Gale today; wait… is it Sunday? No… no it's not. Well I'll talk to him when I can. I head downstairs and find another bid surprise… its Finnick. He looks at me and gets up from the couch and I run to him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him in a low voice. "Well I don't know why but Snow said to come" "Snow? That's weird. What for?" he just shrugged in response. I lead him to the coach and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I've missed you" I tell him "I've missed you too" he say to me and kisses my forehead. I snuggle close to his chest, I feel so safe wrapped in his arms. I look up at his sea green eyes. He looks so gorgeous with the sun shining on his face. "How you been?" he asks after a while. "I feel better now that your here" I say to him still looking at him. He looks down at me and smiles then he gives me a soft kiss. I don't want to let go, not now not ever. I wish we could stay here and forget everything. But, like always, that's never going to happen.

* * *

A/N: that's the shortest chapter but because I wanted to update today and I have no more ideas so in the next chapter I'm fast forwarding. I do have ideas for this story but they were later on and I don't wanna bore you all to death cause I feel kinda sick today and I really didn't want to do anything today. like I mean it took me al day to write this chapter because I kept getting bored and I had to go back and change it. so please go easy on me (this is still my first one). and if you have any ideas please put them in your review and I might use it because well my brain wont cooperate with me. so please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: well as I said before I'm fast forwarding! It's the day of the reaping! Katniss is now a month pregnant so keep that in mind. I know I made the last chapter well I guess sucky but here's the next chapter. Oh yeah and I stopped writing the ideas that takes too much time and makes my head hurt so here's chapter 9! BTW I don't think ive put little voice in the last 2 chapters I think so enjoy!**_

Chapter 9:

One month later

Katniss Pov

The day I have feared has come. Reaping day. I get up to take a shower and wait for my prep team. I take my time in the shower letting the warm water run down my back. When I finally get out and wrap my towel around myself, I see Prim sitting on my bed looking down at her hands in her lap. "Hey, little duck" I say and start walking over to her. "Hey" she says not looking up at me. "What's the matter" I ask her lifting her chin up so she'd look at me. "It's just that… I- I just really don't want you to go in, Kat" she says and tears start rolling down her cheeks. I pull her to me and stroke her hair. "Don't worry, little duck. I'm gonna be fine" I say to her in a soft voice trying to sooth her. '_Even you don't believe that' _says my little voice '_you know that you want Finnick to come out alive not you' _damn I hate how he's always right! I pull away from hugging Prim and wipe away her tears. "It's gonna be okay Prim. I can take care of myself" I tell her and she nods her head. "I know you can, Kat. Just be careful. For you and the baby" she says to me. "I will Prim" she stands up and hugs me again and says "I love you, Katniss" "love you too, Prim" she pulls away and walks to her room to change. I just kinda let myself fall onto the bed. I really don't care that my hair is still wet. I really don't wanna go in with my baby that's not even born yet and with Finnick. 'God when did life get so complicated?' I think to myself and just then my prep team burst through the door. I sit up and see they all look like they're going to cry. They walk over to me and start doing my hair and getting me in my clothes. When Cinna walks in, he tells them the can go and they all start walking towards the door and I realize Octivia is crying. Cinna walks towards me and makes the final touches on my makeup. When he's done he hugs me, "It's gonna be okay", he tells me. "I really hope so" I respond and we walk out of my room. When we get downstairs I see my mother and Prim waiting for me. I hug them both and we walk out of the house. Me dreading every step.

An hour later:

"Katniss Everdeen" Effie says and I walk to the stage. I'm still wondering who the male tribute will be. I mean I know she has to read the name but I really still I don't know who the fuck it is. But my questions are answered with a name I thought I would never hear ever again… that name is Peeta Mellark.

Peeta Pov

I'm throw onto the stage, and when I step out every eye is on me. I see Katniss and she's looking at me with complete shock. I walk up to my spot on the stage. "Well here they are!" Effie continues, "our tributes for the 75th Annual Hunger Games" she moves backwards so Katniss and I can shake hands but instead she throws her arms around me. Everyone in the crowed are now whispering to each other. She pulls back and I see she looks like she might cry. We are hurried into the building and into the trains. It's the second time I've been on this damn train today! It gets annoying hearing Effie go on and on and never stopping; I don't even think she breathes. But before we came I did have a conversation with her:

"Why didn't they just leave me in the capital?"

"To show that Snow wasn't keeping you captive and that he would-"

"But I was held against my will to stay there, you call that not being captive?"

"I'm not saying that. But well what can we do about it? You were in the hospital you went in a coma and everyone thought you were gonna die. So they just kinda gave up. but then Snow gave then the money to get all the medicine which took a while. And remember Peeta you did just wake up"

"Yeah. Three months ago!"

"Peeta, just be happy you're going back."

And then I think she stated saying stuff about how because of that conversation she's late for something. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters to me in this moment is that I can finally see Katniss again.

Finnick Pov

I didn't have to volunteer after all. My name was picked, or it was the only name in there. Annie got called but Mags took her place. Thank you, Jesus! I don't think she could have made it through without going 100% crazy. Well she might have been able to come out, like its planned, but I'm still glad that Mags took her place, although it hurts to know that she might die. That reminds me, I wonder who the male tribute for 12 is. Well I'll find that out later during the recaps. I go to my room and change out of my reaping clothes. I dress in a blue shirt and some jeans which are kinda lose but still fit okay. I walk towards the bed and jump on it. I close my eyes, and take a short nap.

When I wake up someone's knocking on my door. I go and open it and see my escort Maleen there. "Dinners ready" she says in her high pitched voice that kinda sounds like a mouse. I nod and follow her. When I get there everyone is seated and already eating. I take my seat next to Mags and dig in to the soup that I was served. when we're all done eating we go to the living room to watch the recaps. I kinda block them all out, until District 12. I watch as Effie says Katniss' name and Katniss walking up to that stage. Then Effie goes to the boys' bowel and picks out a name that is super surprising. I even feel my jaw drop. Peeta Mellark is still alive.

_**A/N: I feel like this chapter is better then the other one, personaly. I really was like I cant do this, but it worked. And are you guys happy Peeta showed up again? I was just gonna keep saying Peeta died during the game but this just made more sense to me. So please review and if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to put then in your review! And I uploaded this one faster then the last couple ones if you noticed. Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I have been busy (is that even how you spell it? I think it is, it just seems wrongly spelled) and I have gotten a few Ideas so here is Chapter 10!**_

Chapter 10:

Katniss Pov

It's not that I'm not happy that Peeta is alive and well, it's that he's still in love with me and we will have to continue the whole star-crossed lover thing. I don't think that's gonna work out pretty good with me being a month pregnant and also not seeing him in like 5 months. I wonder if Finnick has seen the recaps. He might of, unlike me. I am refusing to leave my room until my mind can process the day. The only time I will leave is to eat, but nothing else (and well if it's Finnick or family related). Right now I'm lying in my bed with my legs pulled up to my chin. It might not be a healthy position in my state, but that's what I do when I can't process what's going on. Like the day my father died:

Prim, my mother, and I were outside the mines waiting to see if my father was one of the survivors. But when one of the men who was checking to see if anyone was left said to my mother, "We truly are sorry but there's no one left" I got up, took a crying Prim by the hand and walked home with my mother pretty far back. And when we got home my mother went up to her room and I tucked Prim into bed; I did have to calm her down first. And when I was certain she wouldn't wake up I went to a corner, put my knees up to my chin and tried to make sense of it all.

So it is normal for me to do this.

After an hour or so I lay down and close my eyes, but then there's a knock on the door. I don't feel like getting up so I say, "Come in, if it's not locked" and I hear the door open and close quietly. "Hey" say the person who entered, I haven't opened my eyes but I don't need to, to know that it's Peeta. "Hey" I say to him. I feel him getting closer then stop in front of the bed. I open my eyes and sit up. "What's up?" I ask him. "So… you and Finnick Odair"

"Peeta… I still do care about you it's just that-"

"You don't love me the way I do"

"Listen I never meant for this to happen I just fell in love with him"

"I know…I know and- you can't control who your heart chooses to love. It just still hurts"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be its not your fault… so how's your baby"

"How do you know all this?"

"Haymitch told me"

"Of course. Well I guess fine, or at least that's what my mother told me"

He just nods as a response. We stay there for what seems like hours until Haymitch comes in, "sorry to interrupt, well not really, but, Fish-boy's calling you Sweetheart" and then walks/stumbles out of the room. I get up and turn to Peeta, "I gotta take that" he nods and leaves the room. I walk over to the living room where I'm pretty sure is the only room with a phone. When I get to where the phone is I see is answered, so I pick it up and say, "Hello?"

"Katniss!" Finnick screams in excitement

"Fish-Boy!" I scream back

"Ha-ha, very funny Girl on Fire"

"I am funny. I mean, I'm in love with you"

"Hurtful much"

"I'm just kidding baby"

"I know. So how was your day?"

"Did you see the recap?"

"Yes I did"

"Okay well, it was awesome"

He chuckles a little and then says, "So… what's gonna happen with you and Peeta?"

"I really don't know. It's confusing"

"You're always confused"

"Yeah! It's like I'm done being confused over something and then I'm confused with another thing"

"Well you know what they say, Life's a bitch"

"Got that right"

"Well, as much as I hate to, I must go"

I sigh and then say, "Kay, I love you"

"Love you too. See you soon okay?"

"Okay"

We hang up the phone and I go back to my room. I lay on my bed and relax and I realize I have a smile on my face. This is the effect of just hearing Finnick's voice does to me. I really don't know what I would do without him. Although I'm gonna have to start thinking about it, since he clearly wants me to come out of the arena.

Peeta Pov

It's not that I'm not happy for her, I am, it's just… _him? _First, she couldn't be with me because of Gale. Now, she can't be with me because she's in love with Finnick! I guess we really aren't meant to be. I do believe that she cares about me, her voice sounded genuine. But as I said it still hurts like crazy! I know she wouldn't have told me about her and Finnick and their baby, well at least not right away. Not like Haymitch, he had no problem telling me:

"Hey, Peeta, come here" he called to me from his room.

"What?" I asked stopping in front of the open door.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. Katniss is dating Fish-boy"

"Fish-Boy?"

"Yeah"

"…Who's Fish-Boy?"

"Finnick Odair, you know, Victor of District 4"

"Yeah, I know he's a victor. But, when did they met?"

"On Sweethearts victors Tour… she seemed to have fun there if you know what I mean"

"Thank you for that, Haymitch'

"Well, I haven't finished'

"Fine then _Please _continue" I said sarcastically.

"Sweetheart's pregnant"

"What?!"

"Yeah… you should see your face right now it's priceless!"

Then I turned on my heels and stormed to my room, leaving him laughing. When I got to my room I slammed the door and went to the bathroom to splash water in my face; just to see if I was dreaming. Which, unfortunately I wasn't. Then after about 30 minutes I walked to Katniss' room and had that conversation where she kinda killed me, saying that she, _Just fell in love with him. _I hope she sees that being with him will bring no good.

_**A/N: well this chapter took me 2 days but its up! And please review and if you have ideas for the story please put them in your review! And one more little thing… R.E.V.I.E.W. !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey! I'm back! And you know what that means… CHAPTER 11! **_

Chapter 11:

Finnick's Pov

I never thought I'd ever say this but I can't wait till we stop in a few hours in the capital. I've been dying to see Katniss. I need her there with me. I sleep better with her with me, and I feel complete when I hold her.

There's a knock on my door and it's my escort Maleen, "Up, up! You have a very exciting day today!"

I groan and quickly take a quick shower. I dress simply for once. Green shirt and jeans. And walk out to the dining room. When I get there my mentor, Jake, looks at me weird and then says, "I thought you were going to put on a suit, or to be more honest no clothing, cause you're gonna see Katniss in like one and a half hours. But whatever dress simply" I roll my eyes at him and sit down. I don't really eat much, I'm way too excited.

When we finally get to the training center we are all required to go to our floors for the day since we'll get prepped tomorrow. I'm about to enter the elevator when someone calls my name, "Finnick!" I know immediately who it is. I turn around and see a very smiley Katniss. I start running towards her, and we literally collide super hard I lose my balance and she falls on top of me. She giggles and I kiss her. I feel my world and my problems fade away. It's a really long kiss, so when we break away I feel really dizzy, Katniss kinda looks like she's about to pass out. We both get up and see everyone's starring at us. I see Johanna give Katniss a thumbs up, and she waves at me. I put my arm around her shoulders and we go up to 12's floor. "How you been?" she asks me. "Great now that you're with me" I tell her and kiss her forehead "…Did you see the recap?" she asks kinda nervously. "Yeah…you looked beautiful as always. And I saw Peeta" and at the mention of his name the doors of the elevator open to the 12th floor. I see Haymitch in the kitchen getting a bottle of whatever he drinks. And sitting at the kitchen table is no other then Peeta Mellark.

Haymitch turns towards us and says to me, "So, Fish-Boy, you done shoving your tongue down _Sweethearts _throat?" then he looks at Katniss and his eyes linger. I feel her tense up and I tighten my arm around her. "no we came up to finish up here" Katniss looks up at me wide-eyed and elbows me, but there's a smile trying not to be seen playing on her lips. Someone clears there throat and I see Peeta stand up and walk towards us. "oh I forgot to intrudes you. Peeta this is Finnick, Finnick this is Peeta "hello" he says and extends his hand for me to shake. "hi" I say back shaking his hand. "Katniss, has told me about you" he says. "Are you kidding? She won't shut-up about him" Haymitch says from the kitchen. "Well, it was nice meeting you" I say to Peeta and Katniss leads me to her room.

Katniss Pov

I lead Finnick towards my room and I look over my shoulder and see Haymitch looking at me, we make eye contact and I swear he's telling me "Don't get to exhausted Sweetheart" I don't wanna do what he wants to tonight. But I'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now it's just me and Finnick.

When we enter my room I close the door and I go sit down on the bed and Finnick sits next to me. I look at him and then I swing my leg over his legs so I'm sitting on his lap and facing him. I start to kiss him and his hands start moving up and down my back slowly pulling away at my shirt. My hands tangle themselves in his hair. I lean into him and he falls back on the bed. My shirt is now off and has been tossed to the side. I start slide Finnick's shirt off of him, slowly revealing his muscular chest. Then we're both shirtless. He flips us over and moves us to the middle of the bed. He starts kissing a trail from my lips to my waist line. He starts to unbutton them when the door opens. _Shit._

"That's what you get when you don't lock the door" says my little voice.

_**A/N: decided to stop there you may hate me but I wanted to publish this today and my dad just got home and we're going to watch "The Killing " (which is really good) and I wanna finish reading my book for school. And I'll get another chapter in I hope in like next week. But I will be busy this year. And anyway review! LOvE YoU aLL! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay well I wanted to post this yesterday but I had to organize what I wanted and what I didn't out of the garage for a yard sale. But anyway, I present to you… chapter 12! (just saying there is a huge plot twist that came to me and is going to continue for a few more chapters)**_

Chapter 12

Katniss Pov

Damn! Why? Why, just please explain why it had to be him when he's drunk?! "Fish-Boy you have to leave", says Haymitch, he sounds sober but I know when he's drunk. "Why?" ask Finnick with an attitude which is super cute; to me. "Well they're saying that you're needed back at your floor" Haymitch says giving me a quick glance. Finnick grunts and goes over to get his shirt and throws me my shirt back. I quickly put it on but I see Haymitch smirk at me, _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. _"I'll be back tonight" he tells me andkisses me on the lips quickly. He leaves and stops infront of Haymitch, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you leaving?"

"I will I need to talk to sweetheart"

"About?"

"Fish-Boy it's none of ya business!"

"Well she's my girlfriend so it kinda is my business!"

They get into this argument and it doesn't stop until I say, "Okay! Finnick, I'll tell you what we talk about later" this seems to calm him down. "Fine" then he gives Haymitch an evil eye and leaves. I want to call him back. I wanna tell him to stay with me so he can protect me. But I can't… all because of that one night…

*Flashback*

_Haymitch and I were at his house 3 days after Finnick left. We were at the table, he was drinking the strongest thing he had. I was drinking some of the softest drinks he had. "Why are you here again?" he asked me and tipped the bottle over. "Prim and my mother are out and I was home alone in the house and I got…lonely" being at least a little more than a week pregnant my hormones were crazy. "What do you want me to do about that, sweetheart?" I got up from my chair and I went to him. I sat on his lap and whispered in his ear, "Anything you want" _

*Flashback over*

I don't really remember much of what happened next, but, I do remember waking up wrapped in Haymitch's arms, not having any clothes on, and there being a throbbing in-between my legs. I start to get up slowly enough to not wake him but fast enough to get out in a minute. But, of course, when are the odds ever in my favor. He woke up and he looked kinda…loving. I guess he taught it was love or something but then I told him it was a mistake and that I love Finnick. He then said that that was the same thing I told Finnick and that I ended up falling in love with him. I told him that was different, then, he asked me how it was different. He told me to think about it. And I did. But ever since then I've been trying to not have this conversation. He still looks at me funny and ''accidentally'' touches me. And he wants to know how it's different now.

He comes over and sits on the bed and looks at me. "Well, Sweetheart? Its been a while and I want to know how its different. If you can tell me a good reason then I'll stop trying", he says. And that's where I was stumped. How was it different?

_**A/N: you probably hate me. For leaving it with a cliffhanger like that. But please review and I'll update (hopefully) in a few days! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: sorry I wanted to post sooner but…well middle school **____** so chapter 13**_

Chapter 13

Katniss Pov

I'm stumped. I can't think of anything! _"How 'bout you intended on having sex with Finnick and, what was the other part? Oh yeah, you weren't pregnant so your hormones are kinda crazy! Oh and he could be your dad" _

Damn that was pretty good and true. "Haymitch" I say, "I… intended on that happening with Finnick. Also I wasn't drunk. And, Haymitch, my hormones are all over the place" I try to reason with him. They seem like good explanations on how it's different. "We also just can't be together because I love Finnick and I have _his _baby on the way. I'm sorry" he looked at the door then said, "Okay, I'll stop making it so obvious…" then he got up and opened the door but before he left he said, "…but I won't stop trying to make you love me. I will stop making it pretty obvious but you will fall in love with me" then he left. God since when is life so damn hard?!

I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes waiting for Finnick to come back which should be pretty soon. Then I suddenly feel really hungry so I go to the kitchen. When I get there I see Effie sitting at the table with her hands in her face. "Hey, Effie" I say but she doesn't take her face out of her hands when she replies, "*sigh*…Hello, Katniss"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really"

"Effie..."

"Oh Katniss… you wouldn't understand"

"Effie come on you know you can tell me anything"

"Oh fine… It's… Haymitch"

"What about Haymitch?"

"It's so hard to get him to notice me…and epically now that he likes you"

"Well…um…would you let me help you?"

She looks up finally from her hands, "You would do that?"

"Of course, Effie, you're like a second mother to me. And, well, since I cant give Haymitch the happiness he wants with me…I would love if he found that happiness in you"

She gets up and hugs me, "thank you Katniss!"

"You're welcome…and if you don't mind I could do something for him to notice your appearance more"

"That'll be great"

"Okay so tomorrow that's what we'll do okay?"

"Okay! Well I must go get my rest. See you tomorrow. And don't stay up to late, sweetie. Tomorrow is gonna be a big, big, big, day!'

"okay, Effie" and off she went.

Well I guess life is better when you help people.

_**A/N: okay well my internet is messed up so I will post more chapters soon, so review! Oh and I'm writing a new story which I will start to upload when I get to at least chapter 15 of this story. Its going to be called, "Is this what love feels like?" its about Katniss and Gale (ahhh!) rated m but won't be so smutty at the beginning. Its modern day and if you like Katniss and Gale (ahhhh! fangirling!) then you'll like this one! (I hope XD)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: hi im back and this chapter took longer than I hoped but school and stuff is hard so chapter 14! Oh and **__**ilovefinnick4 **__**your reviews literally made me die (again) at how funny they were! And **__**Sabrina Mellark **__**thank you for reviewing everytime I post a chapter, you make me die sometimes too! Love both of you!**_

Chapter 14:

Finnick's pov:

It was weird how when I got up to my floor no one seemed to need me. So when I started saying, "then why did Haymitch tell me that you were calling me up here?" they all looked at me like I was crazy. So after like 20 minutes or so I went back up.

I was strange there too, because, when I walked in, I found Effie and Katniss sitting at the kitchen table. Effie had her face buried in her hands and I guess Katniss trying to comfort her. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, so, I got closer so I could hear better and also make sure they couldn't see me. I got there when their conversation was just beginning and I heard something that made me really want to kill Haymitch. I found out that he's in love with my girlfriend! I didn't even say long enough to hear the end before I stormed into his room; he was sleeping, with a knife clutched in his hand. "Get up!" I said pushing him of his chair. He grunted but then got up ready to fight or something; I'm not so sure, his position is all wrong. So I kicked the knife out of his hand and grabbed him and flipped him over. "What the fuck?!" he looks up and it takes him a minute to figure out who it is, "okay, better said: What the fuck, Fish-Boy?!"

"Don't go near her!"

"Who?" he asked that way too innocently.

"KATNISS!"

"Oh. Why?"

"Because she _my _girlfriend and I don't want you near her"

He starts to stand up when he says this, "I need to mentor her"

"Since when do _you _actually _want _to mentor her?"

"Why don't you ask her why I want to _mentor_ her so badly?"

"Fine. But if I found out that you touched her-"

"Can you leave I don't want to hear the rest of this shit"

I exited the door and slammed it. I go directly to Katniss room. I open the door slowly and see that she's in bed, her slow breathing tells me she's sleeping. I go to the bed and lay down and put my arm around her. I feel her move in closer to me and I pull her tighter in.

I'll ask her tomorrow. I'm sure it can't be that bad.

_**A/N: okay well I finished finally. Sorry if it starts to get boring I think yhe next chapter will be just prep for the arena then have the actual games happen. And you tell me if you guys still want it lemoney or not so much (there will be heated parts obviously). And I might not post until next weekend or somewhere near there. So review and if you have any ideas please leave them in your review! (BTW if you have an instagram go follow my page obesesse_hunger_games_fan **____**) **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: I feel like a bitch! I think like almost a month you had to wait for this chapter? I seriously don't know but I'm SOOOOO sorry for the (almost) a month wait._**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Katniss Pov

I don't really sleep that night, I just close my eyes. I was thinking, '_how the fuck am I going to tell Finnick?'. _As if on cue, he walks in. I thought that, for some reason (being Haymitch), he found out. But all he does is climb in with me and wraps his arm around me. I relax and get closer to him and I feel his arm tighten around me. God I'm so fucking stupid! How could I do this to him? And, out of all people, with Haymitch? I'm an awful girlfriend! All he's ever done for me is being amazing and sweet and understanding and supporting and… oh my god I'm so awful! He would never do anything, like what I did to him, to me. Well the best thing is to tell him…or...no he would find out eventually. So yeah I guess I will tell him…tomorrow for sure. You know if I don't chicken out. So, not thinking about it anymore, I close my eyes and have a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, I relies that I should tell him probably when I'm dying or tell someone to tell him in case I die. I don't want him going all _Odair _on my mentor; because he still did keep me alive through my hunger games, he can obviously get me as far as he can in this games…right? I try turning around as slowly as I can to try not to wake up Finnick, but I see he's already up.

"Good morning" he greets me with then lightly kisses my lips.

"Morning" I say lightly.

"No nightmare?" he asks me. I completely forgot about my nightmares because I haven't been having them lately; usually because Finnick is with me or my mind is to full of worries that it just doesn't register nightmares anymore.

"I haven't been having them lately. If I was I would have told you, Finn" well that's the straight out truth and he should now that I would tell him if I need him to comfort me. "you know I would tell you anything" ok that's exaggerated…like I would tell him anything…as long as he asked or I really felt the need to tell him (like with my situation). "Right I'm just…" he pauses but then continues, "I'm just being stupid. I know you would tell me anything" I try to make him look at me but his eyes are lost in thought. "Finnick? Are you okay?" he automatically comes back from where his mind was. "Can I ask you something?" I give him a look that says _did you really just ask that?_ He chuckles lightly at this then says, 'You have to promise to be 100% truthful"

"Okay, I promise"

"…why does…Haymitch, you know…look at you that way?" he says being very careful with what words he picks.

My mind seems to only be able to register one word, _Shit._

Finnick Pov

Her eyes grow a little wider when I asked her that question. I really feel like the answer is going to be something I don't wanna hear. "…I-I don't know. Why don't you ask him? I can't read people's minds you know" she said annoyingly. "I did he said to ask y-"I couldn't finish because she got up from the bed and said, "Finn, I have to help Effie with something… can we talk about this later?" There was a short pause then I answered, "Sure, Kat" "Okay well I got to take a shower and get dressed and I think that they might be looking for you down at 4…" She said really quickly and I got of the bed and gave her a quick kiss, "Okay see you later" Then I walked out. While I was close to the elevator I ran into Effie. "Good morning, Finnick" she said happy as can be.

"Hey, Effie"

"Do you know where Katniss is?"

"Yeah she'll be out in a few"

"Okay, well…bye" With that she walked away and I walked to the elevator. I wonder if I should have asked what Katniss had to help her with. But I guess we'll discuss that later.

Katniss Pov

'Okay Katniss calm down' I said to myself, 'no need to get nervous' I was right. What are the odds that Finnick will even remember, he's not the smartest. I love Finnick and if anyone ever called him _Forgetful, stupid, _or _dumb _I'm gonna have to beat them till they don't remember how to blink. But that's because I'm protective.

The rest of the day went by as I planned by helping Effie. But when I saw her wardrobe I almost blacked out. The size of her closest was like the size of one of my houses floors and the amount of clothing in there was enough to cloth every homeless kid in district 12 for about half a year. I started looking at the clothing and I realized that everything was super weird looking. So I said something I knew was gonna take a while and that I really didn't want to say (or do for that matter) but I really wanted Haymitch off my ass, "we have to take everything out" She looked kind of bewildered by this and she asked, "Why?"

"So we can see what kind of outfits we can make out of all this" I answered her, but then she said again, "Why?" I took a deep breath and then explained, "I know Haymitch, Effie, and he likes people who dress… I don't know exactly how to explain it but like, you know, _down_"

"_Down?" _she asked a little more confused.

"Yeah, like not dressing up too much and trying to call attention to themselves. And…how do I put this…um…like, dress kind of natural" I explain. _'HAHAHAHA! You suck at words!' _I am really considering a brain implant if there is one…

"Oh okay"

"Do you want Cinna to help us out?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful" She said excitedly.

"Okay so tomorrow I'll ask him if he can help us, is that okay?" She nodded her head in response.

"Okay, so for right now let's start with what I'm guessing is the pink section right"

"Yes and their organized by the type of pink too"

"Wonderful" I mumbled.

We started taking all the _neon _pick out first. Which took less time than I expected and I started organizing then in the type of clothing it was and what would stay and what I would (I hope) leave. While I was doing that I started brain storming ideas about how to answer Finnick tonight. And I don't ever remember a time when I really didn't want to see him, but I have a feeling that will be a lot more often than I would like.

* * *

**_A/N: I relised the wait was you guy's fault. Cause you guys wanted a longer chapter. So it ain't my fault. And since I'm a nice person (don't know why if I've been through so much shit that usually turns people into asses) im gonna blame school too. And friends. But I will never blame soccer. So review and I will try to post sooner. _**


End file.
